Scientific Collective of Dr. Yamato Nasagori
The Collective The Collective is hundreds of thousands of years old, originating from a far off Universe. The places they have been, the worlds they have visited number beyond standard counting methods. On Earth they were responsible for most major religions, and the advent of super powers. History Ancient Origins The Collective originated on a world known as Eaglia, in the galaxy of Oron. Both inhabit Universe #3375, according to the standardized index of Galaxies as created by The Collective. The first Nasagori was the real Dr. Yamato Nasagori, a man impassioned for science, and a love of research. Not wanting to be stopped by death, he created the first clone. To his surprise, the clone turned on him, and chained him to life support so it wouldn't lose its father. In pain he watched, as the clone made a mockery of the thing he loved so much, torturing and tormenting innocent people in an effort to defeat death. Eventually, the clone made other clones, and so spawned The Collective when the first clone linked all their minds to his, to enable faster more effecient research. Soon after, the newly formed Collective took over Eaglia, and their father, the original Nasagori unhooked his own life support, thus embracing Death. The Collective grieved, and their grief turned to madness, causing them to take to space and expand beyond Eaglia. The Start of a Scientific Empire Time has passed, with numerous events in The Collective's past shrouded in mystery. However what is known in the present, is that they may infact, know more about Creation due to their reasearch than anyone else, but such remains only the Collective's own egotistical boast. The most noteworthy actions of the Collective during the Fall of Gods are it's research on Earth. The Collective has greatly influenced Earth's growth, giving many of it's inhabitants super powers and influecing leaders. In more recent history, several clones used the empire of Londim to conduct the final experiment planned. The efforts of Earth's heroes destroyed all Collective operatives on the planet. This piqued the interest of Director Zeta himself, who has allowed Earth's continued existence. The prescence of the Ministry of Shadow may also have influenced the decision. Structure of The Collective The Collective is organized by a hierarcy of clones. Theta Class These clones make up the majority of workers in The Collective. They come in all shapes and sizes according to Collective need. They only match The Original Dr. Yamato Nasagori by 50%, as if they were his children. Hence their nickname: Yamato's Children. Theta class is not allowed access to any of The Collective's resources, unless specifically designated. Beta Class Matching the original by 75%, Beta Clones are responsible for supervising the Theta Class. Their also allowed access to Collective Resources, to a certain extent, but have to justify their usage to the Alpha Class. Alpha Class Clones matching the originial by 80%, these clones oversee entire sectors of space, having thousands of workers beneath them. It's their job to organize everything in their sector. They also rule the Omega Class. They have virtually unlimited access to Collective resources, but must justify extensive usage to The Board of Directors. Omega Class Equal to Alpha Class, matching the original by 80%. The Omega Class is responsible for Security, both internal, and External. A single Omega Class clone almost destroyed Earth in FoG1. Like Alphas, they have virtually unlimited access to Collective Resources, but must justify extensive usage to The Board of Directors. Phi Class These clones match the original by 90%. There aren't very many of them. They oversee all other classes beneath them, and organize the Alphas, sending them on missions to different sectors. The Phi class has full usage of Collective resources, if so permitted by The Board of Directors. * The Board of Directors is a special group of Phi Class Clones dressed in grey suits. They oversee the entire collective, and make large scale decisions affecting the entire Collective. No one likes facing The Board of Directors, under any circumstances. Zeta Class There is only one Zeta. Director Zeta Nasagori. He is the only clone dressed in black. Director Zeta rules The Board of Directors, and the entire Collective. He is also the only clone bearing a 100% match to the original Yamato Nasagori. The entire collective could be respawned from Director Zeta alone. He has absolute unrestricted access to all clones, all Collective resources, and every area owned by The Collective, and he doesn't have to justify himself to anyone, not even The Board of Directors. But even The Board of Directors hesitates to face Director Zeta. He is renowned for redefining the meanings of "Cruel" and "Heartless". Noteworthy Members of The Collective Mentar See here. Omega See here. The Board of DIrectors See here. Director Zeta See here. Category:Organizations